


The Pizzaman and His Lover

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 600 follower celebration, F/M, Fluff, Meg Masters x Reader, Megstiel Fluff, Stories by Swift, Tales from Taylor, ship fic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: The one where Gabriel made his Baby Brother smile again.





	The Pizzaman and His Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Wildest Dreams - Taylor Swift, Megstiel & Fluff or Smut.
> 
> This is the second of my 600 Follower Celebration Fics. Prompt was from the lovely Caroline on Tumblr. <3 Loosely inspired by the song prompt.

On the days that he wasn’t needed with the Winchesters, or in Heaven, Castiel would go to the bridge, and sit on the edge, just thinking, remembering. He would think about how she would half smirk half smile at him, everytime he didn’t get one of her’s or Dean’s references. He would remember how beautiful she looked, despite being all covered in blood, the day the rescued her from that dingy motel room. His fondest memory; the one he always kept going back to, and the reason he visited that specific bridge; was the very first time she called him by the other Angel’s name. The reason he chose Clarence as a name when he had become Human.

It was on one of those quiet day, sat on that bridge, that Gabriel found him slowly wiping a stray tear away from his dull glazed over eyes.

_“Sitting here, moping, will not bring her back baby bro.”_

_“Gabriel, I am not, I do not…”_

Plonking himself down next to Castiel, Gabriel shushed him with a finger to the mouth, before tilting his head to look him direct in the eyes.

_“Hush baby bro, you are so moping. And quite frankly, it’s time you stopped. I miss the old you, you haven’t been the same since, well since you know when. So, may Dad forgive me for what I am about to do, but don’t say I never did anything for you. Go be the Pizzaman.”_

Castiel went to talk, but as soon as Gabriel finished talking, a loud snap was heard and then the world tilted. Once the world leveled out again, Castiel no longer found himself sat on the bridge, but standing outside a familiar looking motel room. In his hand was a large pizza box, and on inspection of his clothing, gone was his normal garb, in its place was the blue uniform of a popular pizzeria firm. Gabriel really had outdone himself this time, and his words about being the pizzaman were definitely making sense now to Castiel. Still looking down at his uniform Castiel didn’t notice the door open, until a voice spoke, and his head snapped back up to see the occupant of the room at the door. He had recognised her voice instantly, but seeing her there, well Castiel felt his vessels heart skip a beat.

_“I thought I heard someone outside. You just going to stand there with my pizza or… Oh my God, Clarence? Clarence, is that really you?”_

Castiel doesn’t speak, he can only stare. As standing in the doorway, wearing a nice dress and her hair wild as it had always been, was the one person he thought he would never see again. How he didn’t know, but she was there. Knowing he had been silent for too long, he finally got his brain to focus long enough to utter one single word, her name.

_“Meg.”_

For a brief second time stands still, and there is deathly silence, and then everything happens at once. The pizza gets dropped to the ground, but no one notices. They only have eyes for each other as they rush to each other, bodies colliding with a thump. The embrace lasts for several minutes, until she pulls away, eyes sparkling with unshed tears, as she gazes up at him. He looks older, if that is possible, yet he also looks younger. Her heart hasn’t stopped racing since she set eyes on him, and she knows that he can most likely hear it. She goes to take a step back he stops her by taking her hand. Placing it against his cheek, his hand keeping hers in place, he closes the space between them. Castiel rest his forehead against hers, and slowly speaks.

_“ Meg, I.. I want this to be real just as much as you do. Seeing you, after all this time… do you…”_

As Castiel’s words falter, Meg brings her second hand up to his face, and gently leans in brushing her lips against his. She hesitates, unsure of herself, but when she hears Castiel’s breath hitch, she presses her lips firm against his. It takes a second for him to respond, but when he does, it’s the most perfect kiss. His lips are chapped, and taste like coffee and honey, but it tastes like home to Meg. Hers are soft and smooth, with a hint of strawberries and cream, and they are the taste of heaven. It’s their second kiss, and unlike the first one, this is all her doing. It lasts less than a minute, but it’s long enough. With one kiss she let’s him know that her feelings are just the same as they have always been. Smiling against his lips, Meg whispers something that makes Castiel smile back.

_“I always knew you were sweet on me Clarence. Let me show you just how sweet I am on you.”_

Gabriel watches from across the parking lot, as the newly reunited lovers disappear to the sound of flapping wings, and the motel room door closes as if by magic. He doesn’t need angelic powers to know what they are doing inside the room; the moans and screams from the petite brunette were loud enough to hear from where he stood; so he turns round and walks away, a huge smile on his face. He would have to ask his baby bro who taught him those skills sometime, it certainly wasn’t him. Just as he was about to disappear, he heard a voice in his head, and Gabriel turned round, to see Megstiel; Meg + Castiel = Megstiel, it was obvious that was their new ship name; standing in the motel room doorway, looking completely blissed out, arms round each other, smiling. Although they were some distance away, Gabriel heard the two words they sent his way.  _“Thank You.”_  Gabriel ever the actor & goofball, bowed, before turning and fading out of sight. As he went back into hiding, he knew that what he had done was the right thing. As who doesn’t love a happy ending…


End file.
